fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus Hunters
Please read the /Rules/ and Gameplay section thoroughly before editing. Conatus Hunters is a sequel to Conatus developed by Pyro Enterprises, as well as many other contributor companies. Though it retains the core concept, the primary focus of the original game has been shifted from player-versus-player combat and more towards hunting down large bosses, with new gameplay cues being taken from games such as Dark Souls and Monster Hunter. Like the original game, Hunters is a free-to-start game that provides an increasing flow of content provided by other users. Background The lands of Algrim are uncharted and mysterious. The wilds have flourished here for centuries, undisturbed by the adaptations of man or society itself. As such, the lands have become home to a massive bestiary of creatures and monsters, creating a harmonic union between fantastic creatures of varying forms. However, while beasts flourish in Algrim, humans suffer- only a few wandering tribes are scattered across the land, fearful for their lives. With the dawning of a new era, however, people across the world are travelling to Algrim for a variety of purposes. While some desire the search for medicine, others look for riches and resources, but all who enter this land must now face the wrath of the beasts... and take on the wildest hunt of their lives. The background history and lore of Conatus may be filled in over time as characters are introduced, and this lore will be compiled on the game's /Lore/ page. Gameplay Much of the gameplay of Hunters is similar to that of the original game; inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, players are dropped into a vast map as a character of their choice and must accomplish an objective given to the group by the game, collecting resources and weapons as they go. These objectives are essentially the primary goals of the game; every time one is completed, that player is deemed the "victor", and another objective appears after a 1 in-game day delay in order to allow players to restock and prepare for the next objective. Every time the player dies, their character vanishes and their items are dropped onto the ground, and players must select another character to begin again with. Much like the original game, each character has two primary stats, Health and Vigor. While Health remains the exact same as the original game, Vigor has been modified so that it no longer functions as a hunger meter, due to changes in how food works. Instead, it merely acts as a Stamina meter, being expended when players sprint or use special abilities. Each character also possesses multiple unique abilities, as well as passive perks or negative traits that can impact how they play. The biggest change to the gameplay consists of the new focus on hunting down and defeating massive bosses that travel across Algrim. Considerably stronger than most enemies found in the original game, most objectives revolve around taking down these bosses, which can be done either via defeat or capture. Defeat simply involves slaying the beast, though this can be easier said than done based on how tough they are; capturing a beast, on the other hand, requires the use of traps and lures in order to incapacitate and secure the creature. PvP is still a major focus of gameplay, however, as players are meant to compete against each other to bring down a boss first. Sabotage can be a viable strategy in these cases, enabling players to lure creatures into positions or traps where they are intended to battle against other players, though it is also a viable strategy to attack other players yourself. If need be, you can also ally with other players to take down bosses more effectively. Many fetch quest and combat-oriented objectives can appear outside of these bosses, similarly to the first game, which take on a more familiar PvP flavor. Characters Conatus begins with 10 free characters, similar to the original game. Following those 10, all characters can be purchased in order to be unlocked. Please follow the /Rules/ for character creation when creating a character. For help determining how to create a character, please consult the /Character Guide/. Weapons The myriad weapons obtainable throughout the game, each having their own unique effects and abilities. Melee Ranged Shields Trapping Lures Beasts Locations TBA Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Open World Games Category:Conatus Category:Conatus Hunters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Fan Games